Stories
by Aristania
Summary: Kurama reads to everyone to kill all the boredom.  Please tell me what you think.                            ,Ares


okay so i can't rember who put this in their story (sheepish grin),  
but i like the idea of kurama being a girl and i thought to write a story around it.  
please review and tell me how you like it. P.S."Kurama talk", *extra character talk*, 'kuronue talk',  
All lord talk/second in command  
,Ares

The day started off with Kuronue- whom kurama thought was dead- being dragged into his office by Yomi's guards.  
"K...Kuro? Aughhh..." *Lady Kurama!* 'Wait a sec, did you just say LADY Kurama!'  
*Silence naive!* 'Shut the hell up you stupid wind bags.'  
What's going on in here! Yomi yelled.  
*L...lord Yomi, well sir you see that we brought this petty thief in for we found him roaming your land and well...*well what!*you were busy so we brought him to Lady Kurama for judement but when she layed eyes on the prisoner, well to say the least the only thing she was able to studer out before she passed out was the prisoner's name.*  
Ah, so this prisoner must be Kuronue, am I correct?' Long time no see Yomi, literally.  
Though I see that Kurama decided to heal your eyes after-all.'  
It would have to be you wouldn't it?, fine just stay with Kurama and keep out of my hair!, Because rest assured if I catch you without an escort I won't hesitate to kill you.  
'One little, tiny question.' What!'Why is Kurama a girl?'  
I'll leave that one for her to explain.  
After Kurama awoke she told Kuro everything from the mishap with the body reconstruction to the fact that it was all just Yomi trying to find a suitable mother for Shura and a loving wife for himself.  
The day dragged by with Kurama trying to acccomplish some paper work but failing miserably since Kuronue wouldn't be considerate enough to let her consentrate. It was nearly noon before Kuronue calmed down and sat quietly listening to music from the stereo-they were playing his favorite song so he didn't mind being quiet-as as Kurama put the finishing touches on her work.  
Kurama was just about done when Mukuro and Hokushun walked in with Yusuke and Hiei in tow.  
Would you mind to terribly babysitting the terrible two while we attend today's meeting asked Mukuro?  
Hey, we don't need to be babysat! And besides, I'm a lord so shouldn't I be going!Demanded Yusuke hotly.  
No, mainly because you would simply get board and start complaining. So therefore I'm going in yourplace,  
Replied Hokashun.  
"Well",replied Kurama."Since I just finished my work and I am already looking after a certain Kumori",  
Kurama was eyeing Kuronue now,"I suppose I can look after these two as well, however yopu should know that Shura will be back soon and expect my full attention so you shopuldn't be surprised if he gets just a bit testy with you."  
Right! They all shot back in unison.  
It was a nice spring day in Gandara so Kurama decided to escourt everyone outside for some fresh air since the room seemed to be getting a tad stuffy due to Shura's resent appearence.  
Tensions were rising so kurama decided to take everyone to the gardens where if anyone of his,"Guests",  
decided to attack he could easily manipulate the plants to confine them.  
Everyone seemed board out of their minds, It was quiet and since no one was really used to quiet it could be seen as boring.  
Yusuke and Hiei had been sparring but decided that they were tired so they just collapsed onto the grass with Kuronue to watch the clouds pass by.  
Shura was laying peacefully in Kurama's lap having a cat nap when Kurama got a brilliant idea on how to lift everyone's spirits.  
"I'll read to them," She thought.  
Kurama shook Shura gently to arouse him and asked,"Do you want to hear a story?"  
Shura smiled from ear to ear and shook his head up and down erratically.  
Well, I suppose I should tell it then, Kurama pulled a leather clad book out of the sleeve of her dress and began to read.  
Though all in different spots and positions everyone listened to the soft bell like voice that was Kurama read the story,  
no one had ever heard her read outloud before but they now wished she would more often.  
By the time the confrence- and the story- were complete, the lords, and substitute lord were amazed to find that everyone but the Lady of Gandara were fast asleep where they lay.  
How did you get them to sleep? Asked the lords simaltaniously.  
"Simple, I read to them". By now everyone was waking up and yawning lazily.  
Shura stirred in Kurama's arms and one of the servants offered to take him to his room but Kurama said that he would do so, and so he did, or was going to before- oddly enough- Hiei stopped him.  
Kurama?"Yes Hiei?"Promise me one thing, Promise me we can enjoy another story together.  
"Ofcourse Hiei, Ofcourse."  
And with that she walked away, her new son cradled in her arms as she sung him back to peaceful slumber with the lyrics,"I'll read him stories from picture books all filled with wonder,magic worlds were the impossible becomes the every day,we'll find a mountain top and some moonbeams to sit under,  
I'll lead because I know the way, so mush to discover,  
I do it all the time, I could live inside bright pages, where the words all rhyme, we will slay the dragons,  
that still follow him around, and he'll smile yes he'll smile,  
as his dreams leave the ground, stories and stories, about mermaids kings and sunken treasure,  
magic worlds where the impossible becomes the every day,i know a tiny place just a dot to small to measure,  
I'll take him there i know the way, stories about heroes,  
who overcame their deepest sorrow, they'll put hope into his heart again,  
he'll cherish everyday, he'll find a better world,  
and the strength to face tomorow, i'm sure that when he knows the way,  
he'll want to stay."As she finished she whispered,  
"Goodnight my sweet prince, good night my dearest Yomi, Good night my ease dropping Kumori."  
And with a sly grin, her dress sweeping elagantly across the hardwood, she heads to her room softly whispering-  
only loud enough for herself to hear-"Good night mother."  
Everyone could tell she missed her life as "Shuichi Minamino" and "The King of Thieves".  
But there was also something else everyone could tell,  
The now,feminine, Kurama loved her new life as queen of Gandara and professional babysitter to the lords of demon world.

Sorry, kinda got off track with the story line.  
I re-read it 3 times over but don't know how to fix it. It kinda tried to come back together in the last line but I don't think it did. Any way read and review please.  
Much appreciated.

,Ares 


End file.
